


【安雷】看海人和出海人

by bmj



Category: anlei - Fandom, 安雷 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmj/pseuds/bmj
Kudos: 3





	【安雷】看海人和出海人

看海人和出海人  
人类安×人鱼雷（主要在后半部分）  
前半部分是甜甜的初恋，后半部分是老夫老夫的爱阿尔幺八了

1.

喜欢看海人和喜欢出海人大为不同，看海人把眼睛奉献给了大海，出海人把生命奉献给了大海。

安迷修居住在海边。早晨，阳光重叠在沙滩远处的一棵树上，枝叶团团锦簇互相依盖，新条从最里面伸引。层层波浪跳跃似进入沙滩，湿了沙粒，白了贝壳。安迷修是在这样的环境下生活的，每天做好所有事情后，他喜欢到海边远处的那颗大树下坐下，观望那片大海。春花、秋月、夏日、冬雪，日复一日，年复一年。

安迷修知道那片大海并没有自己想象的那么寂寞，除了自己每天在海岸观摩外，还有一个戴着白色头巾的人会每天拜访那片未知的海域。他总是一个人，不管天晴还是风雨，都会赶过去。那个人好孤独的，像这片大海一样孤独。安迷修想。

“他叫什么名字？”安迷修曾向集市的人们询问过那人的名字。忙碌的卖鱼老板右手大力地一上一下将鱼劈成大块大块，百忙之中空闲回答了安迷修的问题，“他叫雷狮——你说他怎么就不叫雷鱼呢？”

卖鱼老板将块状的鱼放进了口袋递给了客户伸来的手，将手揣在红围衣里胡乱擦拭血迹，头朝上仰天大笑，安迷修和周围的人也跟着笑起来。

“雷狮啊……”安迷修拨弄着手指，心里将这个名字默念。

喜欢看海的人默念着那个喜欢出海的人的名字。

2.

安迷修突然打算离那片海更近一点，他的视野更加开阔了，眼里的青蓝都要被大海埋葬。

他没事地坐在了海边，看着潮起潮落。然后看到了雷狮，这么近距离，安迷修才发现雷狮那双与这片大海格格不入的眼睛，紫色的，在一片汪蓝里显得很耀眼，也是安迷修喜欢的颜色。

那人只是看了一眼坐在地上的人，接着跨上小船，只留下背影被阳光渐渐吞噬。安迷修淘弄着脚底的沙，把手按在贝壳上顺着壳背光滑的曲度抚摸。下次一定要带罐子来，把贝壳都装进去。

于是安迷修若无事事地干坐了不知多久，感觉天地迅速变化，大海要变成星空。安迷修先是看到了海面掀起的层层涟漪，然后感觉到了几滴雨点在自己的鼻尖。晴天的大海是温柔平静的，雨天的大海是气势汹汹的。

有点担心他。安迷修回趟家，拿了把醒目的雨伞，提了盏夜灯，加了一件厚厚的衣服就又坐在了海边，从灯盏里喷泻出寂静的光线，此时对着夜幕吟唱着什么，如果有星星的话，一定会跟着快乐地左晃右摆。

身边只有雨水击打着海平面与雨伞的声音了，雨自顾自地越下越大。浪花脾气大地伸起拳头，向海面直打过去，海面发出了悲鸣，撕心裂肺的哀鸣在空旷的大海传出阵阵回声，仿佛千万人的哭诉。

安迷修看到海面有人在起起伏伏时隐时现，好了，他回来了。安迷修站起来，把夜灯提得更高，在海风里，在手里，摇头晃脑。

“原来人也是可以从海的风浪里逃出来的吗？”安迷修往着雷狮的方向，几步跨进了海水，将伞举在了雷狮的头顶。

“船丢了，我自己游回来的。”雷狮把头巾取下来拧扭，平时炸毛的头发终于安静地湿哒哒地安放在头上，水滴顺着发丝和动人的脸部曲线滑落着，他将头巾重新戴上。

安迷修没出过海，不知道在风浪里游泳是什么感觉，他眼下什么也顾不上，把自己的厚外套脱下披在了雷狮身上。雷狮的皮肤太凉了，又白，白色灯光照耀下显得像一块玉，安迷修暗暗地对比了一下两人的肤色差。

“你是谁啊，多管闲事——”雷狮突然被一团温暖给包裹。安迷修轻“啧”一声，好像在责备对方的不知感恩，“我叫安迷修，专门在这里等了你不知道多久。”

“那可真是太感谢了啊，大好人。”雷狮棒读，嘴里还在小声嘀咕着“谁要你等我了”。

安迷修只是觉得自己头脑里有根稻草，才会大半夜在海边给一个归海的人照灯、撑伞，还把自己的衣服都套在对方的身上了。大概是因为大海的缘故吧，一个喜欢看海，一个喜欢出海，都与海有着密切的联系。安迷修这样想。

“明天我来找你还衣服，你什么时候在？”雷狮睡意阑珊，拖着疲惫的赤脚踏在松软的沙粒上，留下点点水渍。

“呃——我家离海边挺近，只要你在沙滩上出现，我就可以来找你了。”

“那好。”

“嘶，好冷！”安迷修突然意识到自己只穿了一件薄衬衫，海风如千万只刀子刺痛了裸露在外的手臂。

“抱歉，我太冷了，就先回去了！”安迷修将伞留下，迅速冲进了暮色之中。留下喜欢出海的人笑着喜欢看海的人的背影。

今晚的经历就在背后的暮色中渐渐远去。

3.

安迷修感慨自己幸好昨晚回家及时吃了感冒药，不然今天见到雷狮绝对又会被他笑。嗯，好像被他笑也没什么的，他笑起来很好看啊。安迷修摇摇头，撵弃了脑内的胡思乱想。

虽然经历了一个晚上骇人海风的摧残，安迷修却感觉自己充满了活力。充实地做完了所有的事情，梦游似的走下楼梯，进入熟悉的沙滩，又开始坐在海边，观望着辽阔的大海，发着呆。

“喂，还你的外套。”头顶传来声音，虽然只有昨晚短暂的谈话，但是安迷修觉得雷狮的声音辨识度很高、很耳熟，仿佛几辈子的熟人。

“我叫安迷修。雷狮。”安迷修喊了对方的名字，似乎是在做一个正确的示范。

“是了，记起来了。安迷修。”雷狮一边说着一边把裹成球的外套塞入了安迷修手中，然后一边倒退着一边观摩安迷修这边的状况。

安迷修将皱巴巴的外套舒展开抖了抖，有什么东西掉在了地上，散发着一种黏稠的异味。安迷修蹲下身捡起，珍重地看了看地上的物品，拍了拍不多的沙尘，看清了上面的标志——鲱鱼罐头。

“雷狮！”安迷修脸都青了，向着雷狮方向望去，对方早就退在里自己很远处，在那棵大树下笑得快扭成一团。当安迷修意识到追过去的时候，雷狮已经调整好自己溜之大吉了。

……

自从和雷狮认识后，安迷修看海的时间更多了。

“一个人喜欢看海意味着什么呐？”安迷修将车里的最后一个货物举起，搬往仓库，艾比正站在货架旁清算，埃米坐在杂货堆上休息。

“海好看呗。”埃米抢先回答，艾比一把抓住他的呆毛，让他头顶吃了一记爆栗。

“害，你懂什么——这种问题我最擅长回答了！一个人喜欢看海，当然是因为喜欢的人就在那片海呗！”艾比放开了揪着弟弟呆毛的手，闭目，双手合十，仿佛在幻想着什么虚无缥缈却又美好的场景。

“就不能是因为海好看吗？安迷修，你不要听这个恋爱脑胡说!嘶——哦！痛痛痛！姐、错了错了！”艾比指甲掐到他的肉里去。

“谁错了，昂？”“我错了、我错了！”

安迷修苦笑着离开，这姐弟的斗争劝不得，要是尝试着去劝他俩，姐姐一定会撑直腰杆把弟弟搂住，“这是增进姐弟感情，是吧埃米？”“是、是，姐你说得都对。”

……

安迷修重新回到海边坐下，手掌被硬物磕得生疼。

“天啊——珍珠！”安迷修捧住了那一颗圆圆胖胖的珍珠，打开罐子塞了进去，瓶塞堵住，握住两边晃了晃，瓶子立刻发出清脆悦耳的歌声。

“这样不好看啊。”安迷修将瓶子对着阳光，光线从缝隙里稀稀疏疏地落在安迷修脸上。瓶子里面都是五彩斑斓的贝壳，白嫩嫩的珍珠在里面太过格格不入了，安迷修将珍珠从里面又拿出来，仔细端详。

洁白的珍珠上有一个黑点，大概是在贝壳里还没完全成熟就偷溜出来了吧。安迷修用拇指试图抠下那个黑点，结果黑点越抠越大、越抠越黑，最后洁白的外衣褪下，只剩下黑黑的一团。

“糟了，我本来想送给雷狮的！”安迷修扒着自己的脸颊暗自神伤。

安迷修今天仍然觉得自己脑袋里有根稻草，但现在被一个叫雷狮的人的手扯来扯去，整天只能想着关于他的事情。

唉。喜欢看海的人哪里是喜欢看海啊，不过是因为喜欢看喜欢出海的人待在的那片海域罢了。

4.

安迷修与雷狮认识一个月时，安迷修送给雷狮自己精心收集的装满漂亮贝壳的瓶子。认识两个月时，安迷修送给了雷狮自己制作的木船——可惜失败了，木船在海里像个落汤鸡一样在海面起伏不定。认识三个月时，安迷修试着邀请雷狮去自己家吃饭，具体内容都被短路的大脑海流冲断了，只记得雷狮赞美自己厨艺还不错，将来能跟自己结婚的人肯定很幸福。

可是我想让那个幸福的人就是你嘛。

于是，在两人认识的第九十九天，安迷修送给雷狮一朵玫瑰花。

“雷狮，我喜欢你——是每次见到你都会想把你举过肩头的喜欢，想把你放在心尖尖的喜欢！”安迷修为自己安排了长篇大词，现在热血沸腾的鲜血直冲往头顶，不能抓住头脑里救命的稻草。呀，记不住自己的“大作”了。于是安迷修把自己内心的现在的想法说出来了。

是黄昏，太阳落下了海平面，一鼓溜将辽阔的海面染成血红。安迷修强迫自己直视着雷狮的脸，满意地看到对方闪过一丝“尽在我掌握之中”的却被熏红慢慢爬上耳尖的神色。

千言万语的答复都不如一个喜欢的人的脸红。

———————————————————————————

安迷修知道雷狮喜欢泡在水里的感觉，为此特地重修了一遍浴室。毛绒绒的红地毯上依稀还有点未干的水渍，换上了一个大浴缸，迎接着新主人的到来。

“安迷修——”雷狮的声音从浴室朦胧的水汽了清晰又急促地投了出来。

“我在，什么事？”安迷修有点踉跄地跑到了浴室，看到了伴侣绯红得可以滴出玫瑰的脸，化成鱼尾的尾巴不安分地乱动着寻求安慰。蹲身下去轻言轻语，“怎么了，不舒服？”

“嗯……”雷狮从鼻子发出黏腻的声音，安迷修感受到了从手掌传来的热气。身为人鱼种群的雷狮体温向来都比较冷，突然一热反而让人慌了手脚。

想起来了，人鱼的发情期。人鱼在确定配偶之后，随着感情的加深，会逐渐开始出现发情期。这么一想，自己和雷狮交往也很长一段时间了，做这种事情合情合理，但突如其来的发情期，一时不知道该如何是好了。

“我抱你去卧室？床软，你会舒服一点。”安迷修作势要把雷狮拦腰抱起，被雷狮扯住了领带下压，“我就想在这里做。你没看过吧，我人鱼的模样。”

是了，这是安迷修第一次见到雷狮人鱼的样子。深蓝色的鱼尾可以和外面的大海融为一体，能在汪蓝的大海里闪耀的紫色眼眸此刻不得不蒙上一层水雾，光芒不减。

安迷修有点难为情地被人盯着脱了衣裤，跨进了浴缸。

竟然是热水！雷狮平常在海里泡惯了，在家也习惯用冷水，眼下知道自己会进来，将里面的冷水换成了热水。安迷修知道雷狮是一个用行为来表达的人，看来，我也得更加努力才行。安迷修跟个孩子一样，一定要比一比谁更爱谁才能罢休。

安迷修双手抱住雷狮，用手轻抚着他的蝴蝶骨，然后将他小心而又不容拒绝地翻了身，安迷修坐躺在浴缸里，让雷狮趴在了他身上，手指四下抚摸寻找着敏感点。还要想跟他说点什么。

“我之前每天没有事情的时候都会蹲坐在海边望着海洋，望着你。他们都说我喜欢你，是因为我们两个都是孤单的人，每天你望着我，我望着你，日久生情。可是只有我才知道，我对你，是一见钟情……”安迷修无意识地搂紧了怀里的人，将呼吸全部奉献给了雷狮被血浸红似的耳朵。

“对一个背影都能一见钟情，安迷修，你真的是没得救。”雷狮冷热嘲讽，趴在安迷修身上笑着抖成一片落叶。

“不要破坏气氛嘛！况且，我对你一见钟情这件事，也不见得是一件坏事吧！”安迷修报复性地伸手探向穴口处，两指反复按压。

“要进来就快进，磨磨蹭蹭的，我难受……”手不安分地摸向安迷修炽热的部位，暗示性地揉捏，感受到手中部位逐渐涨大成可观的形状。

雷狮感受到了后穴内异物的入侵，在内里胡搅蛮缠，热情的血肉吮吸着手指。酥酥麻麻的感觉，被触碰到敏感点时，快感蛇一样地缠住了全身，沿着脊柱滑向大脑，冲昏了脑袋。鱼尾在水中拍打，希望得到更多。

在敏感点扣哇、深掘，安迷修感受到手指迎面而来的液体，以及身上人拖着长长的尾巴不安分地扭动，扒住了肩膀，吐出半截舌头想要索吻。于是安迷修顺势将伴侣的舌头抵上口腔顶部，缠绵、缱绻，发出“啧啧”水声，在空旷迷蒙的浴室回响飘荡。

“进来，我也告诉你，我什么时候喜欢上你的。”雷狮在耳边吹气，声音像恶魔的私语，在安迷修耳边荡开来。

既然都到这个地步了，只能像勇士一样奋力前行了。安迷修盯着两人纠缠的下体，咽了咽口水。就要来了。

安迷修抽出布满液体的手指，扩张已经尽力做好了，将伴侣腰跨部抬起，雷狮会意，用手把持住安迷修的炽热对准穴口，一点点往下压。

“喂等等、啊！”

“对不起！鱼尾太滑了没捞住！”

从来没有接受过这种刺激，一开始就进入到了深处，甚至还擦到里边的栗状敏感处。生理盐水差点落下来，不然就丢人了，雷狮在安迷修给他适应的时间里默默想着。安迷修也感到头皮发麻，第一次进入到这么湿热的地方，贪婪的内里敲骨吸髓似的吮吸着入侵者，发情期时更是不知廉耻，像有几十张饥饿的小嘴同时看上了送门来的食物。

等待雷狮适应后，开始动了。性器在内壁里摩擦，几次撞得雷狮软下腰。这个体位进入得太深了，雷狮总感觉自己下一秒会被贯穿，快感夹杂着痛感缠绕着他，不能脱身来。

“第一次对你有好感、嗯，是在那晚你给我披上外套。”

看海人在风雨交加的晚上为出海人打出了灯光、指明了方向，那灯光被狂风暴雨侵蚀着，已经看不清楚了。但是雷狮的直觉告诉他，前面就是家了，往那里去就好了。人鱼的寒性体质不惧严寒，直到雷狮被外套包裹，有什么东西就要融化，热浪涌进腹部，撑得满满的、涨涨的才好。

“如果能早一点遇见你……”

完了，真的要动情了。雷狮把头巾拉下，将双眼藏了起来，转而又埋在了安迷修肩膀，不想被看到狼狈样，越发沙哑甜腻的声音还是尽入耳里。

安迷修一边顶弄着一边抚起伴侣的脸颊，将头巾重新绑回了头上，温柔地注视着他的骄傲。“有什么嘛！我就是想看看你的脸！”

“安迷修……”

“我在。”

“安迷修……”

“我在这里。”

雷狮没有余力地一遍又一遍地喊着安迷修的名字，安迷修一边挺动一边动情地回答。

“啊——！”

安迷修听到雷狮沙哑的声音突然高亢，看到他的背部弓起快要缩成一团，鱼尾受到刺激也团成团画起了圈。找到了，能让他舒服的地方。

“痒、再快……嗯！”

安迷修红着脸咽了口水加快了速度。太舒服了，内里热情地依附吮吸着炽热，每次退出去的时候总是想办法挽留，在下一次进入的时候再次一拥而上。安迷修看着雷狮舒服得要蜷成团，嘴里呜咽着含糊不清，眼里的氤氲终于还是落下几滴珍贵的眼泪。安迷修满意地笑笑。看嘛，还是我更喜欢你。

安迷修用力抱住了雷狮，进行了最后的冲刺。

“嗯……”

“呃……”

两人几乎是同时发出舒服的喟叹声。

“射进去了？”情欲退散，雷狮的鱼尾化为了双腿，坐在浴缸里抠挖出埋在内里深处的液体。

“没有关系的，我没有进生殖腔。”安迷修有点慌乱地摆手解释。

“我又没有怪你的意思？”

雷狮跨上了安迷修结实的双腿，摁住他的肩膀坐了下去。

“再来一次吧，我想试试用腿缠住你的感觉。”

——END——


End file.
